Magic Runs in the Family
by iloveashandquinn
Summary: Here's my rewrite of Sophia, Queen Sophia of Firegate comes to Camelot asking for help in her kingdom's impending doom, but she meets more than she bargined for, seeing her brother for the first time in 14 years and capturing the heart of a knight
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M TRYING TO REWRITE… SOOO HERE'S MY NEW STORY, IT'S THE SAME SORT OF PLOT…**

**AND I DON'T OWN MERLIN... ITS SUCH A SHAME :S **

GWAINE'S POV

We were stood in the consulting hall with all of the knights, the newly crowned King Arthur and of course Merlin.

We were talking about the surrounding kingdoms and how they could pose a threat to the Albion. Arthur asked "And Firegate? Will they pose a threat?"

"I can be sure they won't" came a voice from the doorway of the hall, we all turned to look at the intruder. The two guards on the floor shaking their heads. We grabbed our swords ready to fight whoever this hooded figure was. "You won't need those, I mean you know harm"

"Errrm… Who are you?" Arthur inquired "and what are you doing here?" The figure took off her hood and cloak, the woman underneath was stunningly beautiful, her golden to dark hair shining in the sunlight coming through the windows, her big, bright, green eyes twinkling and her beautiful pink lips contrasting with her slightly tanned skin.

"I am Queen Sophia of Firegate, and I need your help" she spoke with a slight Irish accent, "Merlin!" she gasped, spotting the manservant in the corner. They embraced each other, "I haven't seen you in fourteen years!"

"I'm confused" Arthur said.

"Okay, right, I'll explain" she said, seating herself at the long table, and gesturing for us to sit down too. It was strange Arthur was trusting her, but I suppose if he knew Merlin trusted her, then he had no problem. Her long curly/ wavy hair was beautiful and the dress she was wearing, amazing red dress that showed off her curves, made her it look even more shiny. "Merlin is my brother, half-brother." She began "His Father was my Father, and my Mother was a princess, in line for the throne in Firegate, when my Father left she was forced to marry Bryson. He is a terrible man, he was horrible to my Mother, and he had a hatred for magic. He took all of the magic people in my kingdom and burnt them, apart from three, three he corrupted and used them for evil"

"That's why magic is banned in this kingdom! It is pure evil!" Arthur chimed in, the Queen suddenly jumped to her feet and challenged Arthur's outburst.

"Magic is not evil! It's the people who have it that choose whether or not they use it for good or evil" she spat at him. He sat down slightly scared. "When my mother died it was my right to the throne, he forced to abdicate though, and my followers rose up against him and forced him to abdicate. I didn't want it at all; innocent people were killed in the process, it was an awful year" she described softly.

"I was crowned six months ago, and last week Bryson came back, with his sort of army" she carried on, Arthur quickly standing up again.

"What? He has an army!" he exclaimed "How large?"

"I don't know, about two hundred? They're very strong and talented fighters, they march on my kingdom in a week"

It went silent then, "Will you help us?" she whispered "I have a feeling that Camelot is in danger too"

"I will have to consult my knights, My Lady" he said bowing his head.

"I appreciate it Sire, thank you for listening to me" she replied, curtseying to him, her eyelashes brushing her high cheekbones, she left the room swiftly, the guards giving her a wide birth. She sat down on the bench outside putting her head against the wall.

**OKAY SO THAT'S IT, THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A SCENE SETTER AND HOPEFULLY I'LL BE UPDATING SOON WITH A BETTER CHAPTER, BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK… XD **


	2. AN

**HELLO! THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THESE STORIES, IT IS HOWEVER A FIRST PART OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW STORY (A 'REDO' OF THESE) CALLED THE 'ROUND TABLE YEARS' AND IT WILL BE UP SOON OR YOU CAN SEE THE LINK ON MY PROFILE **** PLEASE R+R GUYS? THANK YOU! **

The sun was setting over the gloriously smooth hills of Firegate and the golden rays were flooding into the council chambers in rays. The sun caught the golden/brown waves of Queen Sophia; she was discussing the new border controls with her advisors, suddenly the doors were yanked open, three guards stepped in pulling another man in with them. He was clad in chainmail and armour, but, unlike her knights, he had a red cap, not navy.

She gave the scrolls to her advisor and swiftly walked across the hall, kneeling down at his head, putting her hand on his forehead.

'He has a fever, take him to my chambers' she said, standing up.

'Where is he from?' one of the knights queried. She flipped the cape over to reveal the crest of Camelot.

'He's one of the Knights of the Round Table' She said, 'Take him to my chambers' she repeated the order. The knights hauled the man up and the Queen followed them, her eyebrows furrowed together in worry.

They had half carried, half dragged the knight to the Queen's quarters and they looked around to the Queen, not needing to ask the question of where to put him before she said: 'On the bed, quickly'

They lay him down and Sophia leaned over him, and started to remove the armour, trying to find the poisoned wound quickly. When she got down to his tunic she could see the large blood stain on his left side. One of her servants brought in her physician's bag. With the aid of Sara, her servant, she pulled off the tunic revealing lots of muscles and a large wound in his side. She put a strange green paste on the wound, causing the man to stir in his unconsciousness, she then gently laid her hands on his chest and murmured something and her eyes flashed golden and the colour came back into his cheeks.

She sighed, thankful that he would be alright, she stepped back and looked at the Round Table Knight properly; he had stubble and his hair was long enough to cover his eyes- she brushed it back on his forehead – he really was handsome. She pulled the blankets up on him and asked one of the physicians to wake her if any change, but it was late and she was tired, so went to sleep in another room.

She was woken early the next morning, it was light outside but when she walked to the window, she couldn't see the sun in the sky. Sara had knocked on the door and told her that the Knight had awoken. She rushed out of the chambers, still in her nightgown and got to her normal chambers. She tapped on the door softly with her knuckles.

'Come in' a hoarse voice came from inside, she pushed the door open, seeing the handsome stranger going through her draws, the one he had just closed was her underwear draw.

'What are you doing?!' she exclaimed, her anger barely being suppressed,  
>'Calm down sweetheart- I was just wondering where exactly I was' the Knight turned and looked at her, she had golden brown hair to her waist, the ringlets slightly messed from sleep, her eyes were deep green and she had pale pink lips. 'I'm Sir Gwaine of Camelot' he introduced himself stepping closer, taking her hand in his and kissing it.<p>

She snatched her hand back, glaring at him, suddenly very aware of her state of dress, 'You are in the Queen's chambers, the Queen of Firegate' she answered,  
>'I see, and where is this Queen?' he outstretched his arms 'It seems I have to thank her' Sophia looked down, but suddenly someone burst through the door<br>'Put some clothes on! –Oh, sorry my lady' it was Sara. Sophia laughed and shook her head at Sara.  
>'I will be there in one moment' she said softly, then turned back towards Gwaine, 'Sir Gwaine, I am Queen Sophia of Firegate, it is nice to meet you'<p> 


End file.
